


Хэллоуин на «Энтерпрайз»

by TJul



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Спок посещает вечеринку в Хэллоуин.





	Хэллоуин на «Энтерпрайз»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween on the Enterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374607) by [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh). 



— Вы придёте на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина на следующей неделе? — спросил Кирк у Спока, когда они шли в свои каюты.

— Я не планировал, — ответил Спок. — Почему вы спросили?

Кирк пожал плечами.

— Просто любопытно.

Спок на мгновение задумался.

— Хотите, чтобы я пришёл?

Кирк едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Нет, если вам будет некомфортно.

Прямого ответа на вопрос Спок не получил, и всё же в некотором смысле он был дан.

— Это не заставит меня чувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Даже если я добавлю, что запланирована костюмированная вечеринка?

Часть Спока отказалась от этой мысли, но...

— Будучи в десанте, мы много раз маскировались. Не вижу причин, почему такое переодевание не похоже на то.

Он убедился, что принял правильное решение, когда Кирк усмехнулся.

— Ну что ж, мистер Спок. Думаю, я увижу вас там.

— Несомненно, — согласился Спок.

***  
Пришлось изучить традиционные костюмы для Хэллоуина, но в конце концов у Спока появилась идея, которую он посчитал приемлемой. И к тому же имелось преимущество — её было просто реализовать.

Он позволил себе толику любопытства: ему стало интересно, какие костюмы наденут остальные члены команды, но придётся подождать.

 

В день вечеринки кое-что случилось в геологической лаборатории, и Спок вынужден был там задержаться. К тому времени, когда он вернулся в свою каюту, чтобы облачиться в костюм, прошло сорок минут с начала вечеринки. К счастью, его костюм легко надеть.

Как Спок и ожидал, он пришёл в комнату отдыха, когда вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Первое, что Спок заметил, — это поразительное множество костюмов мифических существ, животных и исторических персонажей. Многие из них повторялись: он насчитал четырех членов команды, одетых ангелами Земли, но ни у кого не было костюма, как у него.

Спок заметил Кирка, разговаривающего с Ухурой, и стал пробираться туда. Кое-кто из команды глядел на Спока со странным выражением на лице, но он проигнорировал их. Спок обещал Кирку, что будет здесь, и вот он здесь.

Приблизившись, Спок увидел, что костюм Ухуры представлял бабочку с большими крыльями и антенками-усиками, а Кирк оделся древним пиратом с мечом и повязкой на глазу.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал его Спок, и единственная видимая бровь Кирка поднялась, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Спок? Это вы?

— Верно, — ответил Спок.

Кирк окинул его взглядом.

— Вы — призрак.

— Я доверился этой идее, — согласился Спок. — Хотя, признаюсь, не понимаю, почему простыни напоминают души умерших людей.

Он заметил, что Ухура прикрывает рукой улыбку, и нахмурился.

— Неужели я ошибся? Мои изыскания показали, что это традиционный костюм на Хэллоуин.

— Да, — уверил его Кирк. — Просто обычно так наряжаются дети.

— Ясно.

— Но то, что вы пришли, многое значит, — быстро добавил Кирк. — Спасибо, что пошли мне навстречу.

Спок склонил голову в знак признания.

— О, кстати, — сказал Кирк — его взгляд внезапно поймал что-то за плечом Спока, — я, вероятно, должен предупредить вас о костюме Маккоя.

— Приветствую вас, нелогичные люди!

Спок повернулся. Он увидел поддельные острые уши и плохо сидящий чёрный парик, и его кольнуло раздражение.

— Доктор, — холодно поздоровался Спок. — Предположу, что ваш костюм изображает ромуланца, поскольку вы совсем не похожи на вулканца.

— Сказал человек в простыне, — ответил Маккой. — Смысл Хэллоуина — одеться кем-то, кем не являешься. Я решил посмотреть, как живут другие.

Спок поднял бровь, хотя знал, что никто из них этого не видит.

— Не знал, что вы интересуетесь культурой вулканцев, доктор, — ответил он. — Возможно, я мог бы дать вам несколько уроков по этому предмету.

Маккой, похоже, немного испугался этой идеи.

Кирк засмеялся и коснулся плеча Спока.

— Идёмте, Спок, — сказал он, — позвольте мне показать вам всё тут. Ботаники принесли настоящую тыкву, и Ухура сообщила мне, что они как раз собираются что-то из неё вырезать.

Это звучало интригующе.

— Хорошо, — ответил Спок и последовал за Кирком в толпу.


End file.
